Vampire Boogie
by dontkawai
Summary: Silly one shot with ever growing band of fun. Girls night out never turns out right when vampires are involved. Get your disco balls Ready! Eric/Sookie/Bill/Ally/Pam/Cole silliness. Enjoy.
1. Ch 1 Girls Night Out

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

Oh this fic may or may not contain spoilers from Reunion. Mwahahaha! I guess you'll just have to read the whole thing to find out. I love being naughty!

**A/N: I was in an extremely goofy mood today so I figured what the hey- one shot time! Plus, I've been reading a lot of soul searching, heart wrenching fan fics lately. What is up with THAT?**

**This whole story was inspired by the montage sequence at the end of the movie Xanadu- the plot was terrible, the fashion was even worse and the mythology behind the muses were horribly off. Despite everything though, Olivia Newton-John still rocks in my book. I don't know. I have a perverse attraction to movies where the actors are required to roller skate to disco music.**

**This story is about friendship and as being such I dedicate this story and the image of Eric to my best gal pal EricDreamer who is feeling a little under the weather today. Enjoy, baby!**

**Songs in this chapter include "Got to be real" by Cheryl Lynn, "Ring my Bell" by Anita Ward, "Boogie Man" by KC and the Sunshine Band, "Last Dance" by Donna Summer, "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor, "Your Sweetness is my Weakness" by Barry White and of course "Dancing Queen" by Swedish singing sensation ABBA in honor of our Viking.  
**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Girls night out has become a staple for us ladies to the chagrin of the men in our lives. I've never been one for the petty girly conversations that one often finds themselves in when surrounded by mass amounts of estrogen, but my gal pals are different. Some have taken their licks in life, some in death or both and have always come back fighting. These nights are the nights where we celebrate the awesomeness that is us.

I was thinking this as I put on my black tulle skirt, black lace leggings, black lace bustier with matching half jacket, door knocker earrings and suede ankle boots. I think I used a whole bottle of of Aussie hair spray trying to scrunch up my hair only to pull it back with a black mesh headband. Yelling out the door, I told Bill I was leaving as I hopped into my car and drove down to the new theme club in Shreveport called Spin. It played a rotisserie of 70's and 80's music and people really got into it. Sookie found it and thought we should all give it a try.

When I arrived at the club, it took a moment for me to locate Sookie and Pam. Probably because they were both so light reflective. Sookie was wearing a stretchy sequin bandeau top that was struggling to contain her billowing bosoms and shiny black lycra disco pants and silver platform shoes. Pam was wearing a gold lame halter top with leopard print hotpants. She wore matching gold high heeled sandals that laced up to her knees. Her skin was glowing with the gold glitter.

As Gloria Gaynor began to sing, I pulled the girls onto the dance floor. We sang along with her at the top of our lungs, dramatizing every word with our bodies along with every other female in the whole entire club. That's right baby- I will survive!

We grooved with the BeeGees and twirled around to Dancing Queen. Pam was trying to show us the hustle and the bus stop and we were trying to keep up with her when Sookie stumbled and stopped. Both she and Pam turned towards the door and as if on queue, the song "Boogie Man" began to play as a 6'4" Viking disco god strutted across the dance floor towards us. He was wearing a black polyester leisure suit with a black shirt that was unbuttoned practically to his navel to expose his chest hair and gold chains galore. The sea of dancers parted as they gawked at him in all of his attitude.

He reached over and grabbed Sookie by the hips and spun her into his arms. When she was good and dizzy he picked her up and gave her a good, long devouring kiss. The lust that was coming off of those two was blinding. After a few minutes of this, I was pretty certain that Sookie had forgotten that we were here.

I looked at Pam. We both grinned at each other and holding hands, we left the two love birds as Eric started grinding up against Sookie singing to Barry White's "Your Sweetness is my Weakness."

"I thought it was supposed to be us girls." I laughed as Pam and I danced a little further away. "My master has never been one to follow the rules, especially when breaking them is so much fun."

"Shocker." I said with a grin. "Well at least our guys know when to stay put. I plan to dance all night until I pass out. So come on, show me those moves again." I said pulling her back onto the floor.

We watched as Sookie wiggled up and down Eric singing "Ring my Bell". Both Pam and I looked at each other and said "Uh oh." and burst into hysterics. Sookie was definitely going to get that bell rung several times judging by the look on Eric's face. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as Sookie's top kept slipping causing her to yank it back up. This bizarre strip tease continued for an hour.

Sookie waved us over as "Got to be Real" started to play. We danced and bumped around Eric as if in worship to the envy of every male in the bar- at least for the moment. When "Last Dance" began to play, we left those two alone again. Pam and I shrugged and decided to dance with each other (Pam leading of course- hey, she's taller!). I lay my head on her chest as we swayed to the music. Suddenly, we both snapped to attention and we turned to see two other men who obviously had no clue as to the definition of "Girl's Night Out."

My mouth gaped open as I saw Cole wearing a shiny leopard print dress shirt and some extremely tight and extremely shiny black pants. Next to him was my lovely 80's wannabe complete with aqua blue sports jacket with matching pants and a black t-shirt.

Bill.

Well hell, at least we matched.

**TBC- The fabulous 80's coming up! :)**


	2. Ch 2 Frankie Says Relax

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

Oh this fic may or may not contain spoilers from Reunion. Mwahahaha! I guess you'll just have to read the whole thing to find out. I love being naughty!

**A/N: I was in an extremely goofy mood today so I figured what the hey- one shot time! Plus, I've been reading a lot of soul searching, heart wrenching fan fics lately. What is up with THAT?**

**This whole story was inspired by the montage sequence at the end of the movie Xanadu- the plot was terrible, the fashion was even worse and the mythology behind the muses were horribly off. Despite everything though, Olivia Newton-John still rocks in my book. I don't know. I have a perverse attraction to movies where the actors are required to roller skate to disco music.**

**This story is about friendship and as such, I dedicate this story and the image of Eric to my best gal pal EricDreamer who is feeling a little under the weather today. Enjoy, baby!**

**This chapter's music: Frankie Goes to Hollywood- Relax, Splack Pack- Shake Watcha Mama Gave Ya, Prince- Let's Go Crazy, Poison-"Talk Dirty to Me", Berlin- "Take My Breath Away" and DiVinyls- "I Touch Myself". ****There were a ton of other groups like Pat Benatar, The Police, Wham!, Queen that I wanted to include in this but I just couldn't fit them in the story and frankly I wanted to keep this short and sweet.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bill spotted me instantly and tapped Cole on the shoulder. Cole followed him, winding their way through the crowd as Frankie was telling us all to relax.

"Well, well, well. Don't you two look delicious." said Cole smirking at us. I swore I saw Pam blush as he reached over and trailed a finger up her arm before giving her a kiss. Their relationship had progressed quite quickly and I was glad to see them both so happy.

I didn't have much of a chance to observe further because Bill already had his hand on the small of my back and was pulling me into him. Before I could blink, his lips were already on mine in a searing kiss. He accentuated his boldness by moving his hand down and squeezing my butt-not that I was complaining since I was practically purring in his mouth.

"Well hello to you too." I gasped a few seconds later, gulping for air. Regaining my composure I waved my finger at him. "What are you guys doing here anyway? It's girl's night." I scolded.

"Girl's night was tonight?" he said in mock surprise. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "What am I going to do with you, Bill Compton?" I asked smiling with my palm on his cheek. Moving his cool fingers down my throat and toying with my necklace, he said with a naughty grin, his voice dark and deep, "I have a few suggestions on what you can do..."

Suddenly, the club seemed awfully crowded.

_Cause baby we'll be...At the drive-in...In the old man's Ford...behind the bushes  
We'll do it until I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement...lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me..._

Even though I was pretty positive as to where the evening was heading, I was still determined to have a little more girl time before hand. Ignoring my protesting libido, I disengaged from Bill and grabbed Pam and Sookie from their respective men.

As if snapping out of a trance, the girls and I started to dance again to "Let's go Crazy" while the men watched from the side. I noticed that the one guy who tried to approach our little group got a flash of fang before he was smart enough to scurry away.

We shimmied our asses to _Shake Watcha Momma Gave Ya_ causing Cole to knock over his drink as he ogled Pam's leopard printed butt. Her hips could put Shakira to shame.

As the next song came on we all smiled wickedly at each other as we lead the men to stand in front of us. While the song played we turned our back to them slowly and writhed up and down their chests in unison.  
_  
I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me  
_  
_I dont want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I dont want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no_I felt Bill's hands caressing my sides as leaned back into him.

_Youre the one who makes me come running  
Youre the sun who makes me shine  
When youre around Im always laughing  
I want to make you mine_That line was punctuated by me turning around and me nipping at his ear. Softly I growled "Mine" at him in sync with the song and lick my lips causing his fangs to come down completely.

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

We ladies were on our knees facing the men with our legs slightly apart. As the chorus played we started to rub ourselves with our hands. Leaning back, we first caressed our breasts. Then one hand started to glide towards our inner thigh while the other moved towards our lips. Licking and sucking our finger tips we moaned with the song

_Ooh, ooh, oo, oo ahh_By the time our little performance was over the whole club was aroused and cheering. Bill lifted me up and breathed in my ear. "When did you rehearse this dance?"

"Do you like it?" I asked coyly.

"Yes, very much." he said as he pulled me in tight for a kiss. I guided his hand up my outer thigh and under my skirt. When he pulled back to look at me I smiled.

"So what do you want to do now, Ally?" he asked tracing his index finger over my lips as Berlin started to play.

"I'll race you home." I grinned.

**TBC- Are you ready? SEX Chapter is coming up! hehehe.**


	3. Ch 3 Master and Servant

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

Oh this fic may or may not contain spoilers from Reunion. Mwahahaha! I guess you'll just have to read the whole thing to find out. I love being naughty!

A/N: This story is about friendship and as such, I dedicate this and the image of Eric to my best gal pal EricDreamer who is feeling a little under the weather today. Enjoy, baby!

After realizing the length of each sexcapade, I've decide to split them up into three chapters. Each couple has their own song. I suggest you listen to them while reading. Much more fun that way. I really wanted to put the song "She Did a Bad Bad Thing" by Chris Isaak in this chapter-extremely sexy but the lyrics were off. Ah well.

I'm still not that good at the nookie writing, and having to write smut for three separate couples was nerve-racking, so please be kind when you read it.

**The ONLY purpose of these next chapters is for the sex. You have been warned.**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Master and Servant- Depeche Mode**

_Domination's the name of the game.  
In bed or in life-they're both just the same.  
Except in one you're fulfilled at the end of the day.  
Lets play master and servant..._

I stood naked before her my eyes following her every step as she circled me.

"Down on your knees, demon!" she commanded. I arched an eyebrow at her but complied. Even with my limited sexual experience I knew a good thing when I heard it.

"Yes, Mistress." I said submissively staring at my beautiful siren. She had removed her clothes from earlier and now stood before me in a soft pink corset with garters and silky stockings that traveled up her perfect legs. She didn't wear any underwear and I grew hard thinking of the soft blonde curls against my lips as I tasted her. But I forced myself to focus on her dulcet voice, knowing that my patience would soon be rewarded.

"Crawl to me." She pointed to the spot right in front of her.

My eyes never leaving her, I crawled to her on my hands and knees. When I got there, I was sitting back on my knees staring straight at her sweet spot.

She firmly grabbed the hair on the back of my head forcing me to look up at her.

"Pleasure me."

"Thank you, Mistress." I replied as I dove in. She spread her legs slightly and tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me to her. I licked her in long slow strides causing her to moan my name softly as she arched her back for me. My hands cupped her ass as I continued to tease her with my tongue and my warm breath causing her hips to slowly rock back and forth.

Suddenly, she had pushed me down on my back and her mouth was on me her fangs grazing my cock slightly as she licked and sucked me. "Mmmm. Pamm." I forced myself to think of cabinet making to keep myself from coming in her mouth as I stroked her hair.

Then she was straddling me with her opening poised over me. She lowered her body onto me easing me into her tightness. She rode me hard but I was determined to make her come. I flipped her on her back and bent over to suck her nipple as I thrusted into her. My hands were on her hair her face and my mouth traveled up her throat to her soft mouth. I fingered her clit roughly and I felt her tighten around me as she cried out my name, I continued to thrust into her when she tilted my head to the side and bit. As she sucked I felt like she was sucking someplace and I came hard into her my body jerking from the sheer force of it. I collapsed on top of her as she licked my wound to speed the healing.

I lifted my head and gave her soft kiss on her lips.

We lay there not speaking as I thought of how this strong and beautiful woman had seen inside of me. Not just the Cole who loved and laughed but the Cole that no one else could ever see. She saw the Cole that could hurt and damage and cherished it all, finally bringing peace to the beast within.

TBC- Eric and Sookie is next...


	4. Ch 4 Strip

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

Oh this fic may or may not contain spoilers from Reunion. Mwahahaha! I guess you'll just have to read the whole thing to find out. I love being naughty!

A/N: This story is about friendship and as such, I dedicate this and the image of Eric to my best gal pal EricDreamer who is feeling a little under the weather today. Enjoy, baby!

After realizing the length of each sexcapade, I've decide to split them up into three chapters. Each couple has their own song. I suggest you listen to them while reading. Much more fun that way. I really wanted to put the song "She Did a Bad Bad Thing" by Chris Isaak in this chapter-extremely sexy but the lyrics were off. Ah well.

I'm still not that good at the nookie writing, and having to write smut for three separate couples was nerve-racking, so please be kind when you read it.

**The ONLY purpose of these next chapters is for the sex. You have been warned.**

************************************************************************************

**Strip-Adam Ant**

_It's at times like these the great heaven knows  
That we wish we had not so many clothes  
So lets loosen up with a playful tease  
Like all lovers did through the centuries..._

_Don't freeze up girl, you're looking quite a sight  
Be generous, I want it all tonight..._

My Viking had divested me of my clothes within five minutes of entering the house. A new record. But rather than ravage me like I thought he would he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and lightly stroked my skin as I leaned into his touch. His fingers caressed me body until I grabbed him to me for a kiss. His lips hovered over mine, his hair brushing my face as he leaned in but he did not move any closer.

"Eric?"

He smiled wickedly as he lightly ran the tip of his tongue over my lips. "You've been teasing me all night lover. I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine." he crooned as he placed my hand between my legs. He straightened up and stood facing me at the foot of the bed. I propped myself on my elbows to get a better look at him.

"Watch me lover, and don't touch yourself until I tell you."

I swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

Locking me in his gaze, he shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the ground. I watched his hands travel down his chest as he flicked open the remaining buttons of his shirt pulling the fabric up a little each time to free it from his pants. I felt the sensation of his hands touching his skin through the bond causing my breathing to speed up. Carefully unbuckling his belt he undid the top button of his pants and my body started to vibrate as he slowly tugged down the zipper.

_ZZZipppppppp._

I watched his muscles flex as he bent to slide his pants down and off of him, springing free his already throbbing erection. I knew there was no way he could be wearing underwear in pants that tight. He stood perfectly still as my eyes travelled down his smooth, muscular body. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Sookie..." he said. His voice was thick with desire. "Show me what you want me to do to you."

As I slid a finger inside me I was surprised by how wet I was. I could hear Eric's body start to rumble with desire as I threw head back, bent my knees and dug in my heals. I inserted another finger and continued to slide them in and out as I moaned in pleasure. When I looked up, I could see that he was watching me intently as predator would eye his prey, his fingers wrapped around his length stroking gently in time with mine. I arched my back as my climax began to build. Just as I was on the brink, was on top of me pulling my hand out. I cried out in frustration.

"No, no, no..." he said, puntuating each word by sucking on my fingers. "_I _make you come."

He rubbed himself over my nub sending sparks throughout my body but he didn't enter.

"Eric..." I pleaded gripping the bedspread and writhing in need.

"Yes lover?"

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"I need you inside me."

He pushed in the tip and stopped. "How badly do you need me inside you?"

"Fuck Eric! Fuck me NOW!" I screamed.

He pushed into me pulling out slightly each time to bury himself deeper and deeper as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved in counter rhythm with his thrusts as his face hovered over mine, his hair spilling over his chiseled features in a golden aura. I cried out and drove my nails into his back as I came over and over chanting his name. When he finally bit me on my breast I was sobbing in ecstacy. He came soon after growling my name. I was still shaking as residual bursts pulsed through me.

He grinned down at me smugly.

Finally catching my breath, I grabbed his perfect ass and squeezed.

"Is that all you've got?" I rasped.

His grin grew and for the rest of the night he showed me what _all_ he had, leaving me sated, sore and deliriously happy.

TBC- Bill and Ally coming up!


	5. Ch 5 The Game of Sex

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: A HUGE, HUGE thank you to EricDreamer's hot friend, Micah, for suggesting the "game" they play for this chapter. I was feeling the pressure and his help was a godsend to my limited experience in this department.

Y'all have no idea the bullets I've been sweating trying to ponder this out. I got the impression that people are expecting something epic for Ally and Bill. This is clearly not epic, but at least it was fun to write. Nerve racking, but fun. I hope you like it.

**SEX, SEX, SEX- Don't like it, don't read it.**

**********************************************************************

**Sex- Berlin**

_Feel the fire, feel my love inside you it's so right.  
There's the sound and the smell of love in my mind.__  
I'm a toy, come and play with me, say the word now.__  
Wrap your legs around mine and ride me tonight..._

I had managed to beat Bill to my house. Taking advantage of this extra time, I undressed quickly and launched myself into the shower in an effort to wash out the twelve ounces of hairspray from my head. Donning my soft terry robe, I combed through my hair and blotted the ends with a towel. _Where could Bill be? _I wondered as I leaned over the sink to apply some lip gloss. As soon as I heard some movement coming from my bedroom, I cracked the bathroom door open and peered out. The room was immersed in a soft hazy glow as every candle that I own and some that I didn't illuminated it. As I pushed the door open wider, my hand flew to mouth to suppress a gasp.

There stood Bill in all of his glory. His body was bathed in warmth as the golden light from the flames danced across his skin. He had a black piece of cloth in his right hand which was strategically held in front of him, blocking a certain part of his anatomy. I eyed the item in his hand curiously and then let my gaze slowly travel back up to his face.

I stood frozen as his eyes drank me in. He strode towards me and with his hand at the nape of my neck pulled me to him. My hands gripped his shoulders as his mouth found mine. Our tongues dueled softly and gently as I leaned up on my toes to deepen the kiss. His hands moved down my back pressing me to him. By the time we broke, I was seeing stars.

"Hello, again." I said after my vision cleared.

"Hello." He said nuzzling my neck. His hands moved down my arms. Taking my hands in his, he walked backwards pulling me with him.

"Bill?"

"Come Ally. I want to show you something..."

I nodded as he led me to the center of the room. He let go my hands and stood behind me. I saw the cloth in front of my eyes for a second before I was blindfolded. I automatically reached up to touch it when Bill caught my hand. Kissing my fingers, he whispered in my ear, "Trust me." I dropped my hand, my heart beginning to race.

He slid off my robe and I heard him toss it to the side. He ran his cool fingers over my lips.

"We are going to play a game Ally. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I stammered. His body rumbled with pleasure.

I felt something firm and cool against me traveling from my tail bone, up my spine to the spot between my shoulders causing my body to arch slightly.

"Now Ally, what part of me just touched you?" I tilted my head slightly trying replay it in my mind.

"I don't know." Can you do it again?"

"Of course." He duplicated his movement, only slower this time. I concentrated on the shape of what was touching me. It was pointed and firm but I don't think it was a finger.

"Was that...your nose?"

"Correct."

I smiled. "What happens now?"

"Now, I will touch you again. Each time you guess correctly, you may ask me to do something over again." I liked the sound of that.

"And if I guess wrong?"

"Then it's my turn to be blindfolded."

"So there are no losers in this game. We both win, right?"

He gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Yes, we both win."

"Lips!"

He chuckled softly. "That didn't count."

"Oh."

He continued to touch me until I was panting with desire. His knuckles down my arm. His finger on the back of my knees. His cheek against my hip. When his mouth found my right nipple, I was on sensory overload as his fangs grazed against my skin.

"Finger."

He paused in mid suck. I could feel him smiling against me.

"Wrong."

"Aw. I guess we switch places then."

Giving me one last lick sending shivers down below, he got up and reached around to untie the blindfold. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and smiled at him. His face was inches from mine. His eyes were dark pools of love and desire.

After making sure the blindfold was secure, I leaned forward carefully and grabbing a handful of my hair I made a make shift paint brush. I "painted" down his throat, down his chest and navel pausing just above the dark downy curls below.

He licked his lips before answering. "Your hair."

"Right."

"Do you want me to do it again, or do something new?"

"Something new...this time."

I stood on my toes and tried to reach his ear without any other physical contact, but he was too tall. Our chests touched and my nipples grew hard as they brushed against his hair. His hands rubbed up and down my sides and I gripped his shoulders lowering him to me. I took his earlobe between my teeth and nibbled. His erection bounced against my thigh.

When I pushed off of him, he thought for a moment. "Nipples, chest, hands and teeth," he said.

"Right."

"Do it again."

I happily obliged and his hand cupped my ass this time as I nibbled his other ear. I sat down and traced a gentle path from his ankle all the way up to his groin with my big toe. I gave him a long lick down his tailbone darting and swirling my tongue around his opening causing him to gasp in pleasure.

Pulling off the blindfold he turned around and yanked me to my feet. He was all over me kneading, squeezing, licking, sucking until I felt like I was ready to burst into flames. Picking me up and wrapping my legs around his hips he walked me over to the bed. He laid me down gently with me still clinging to him. He peppered my skin with kisses causing me to arch beneath him on the bed. He bit down the moment he entered me causing me to scream his name as I came. I could feel my wetness spilling down my thighs as he pounded into me relentlessly. Lifting my legs higher he buried himself deeper into me. My climax began to build and build again. He turned his head rubbing his stubble against my calf sending shivers through me. He took my toes into his mouth and sucked them one by one. I was barking from coming so hard gripping his taut behind and holding on for dear life. Then I was sobbing in ecstasy as he laid on top of me, his forehead on mine whispering raggedly words of love, of sex, of promise. A few more thrusts and he roared my name, his body shaking in climax. Pulling himself out of me gently he kissed my swollen lips.

"I love you Ally." he said looking down at me.

I ran my fingers through his hair and looked at him, overwhelmed with love and awe. "I love you too Bill.

He kissed me lazily as the candle flames started to flicker out. Soon we were immersed in darkness.

"Bill?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we play this game again?"

I felt him smile against my lips.

"There are a few more hours until dawn, my darling."

I sighed in happiness.

In the game of love, we are all winners.

**FINIS- Hope you all liked my little romp.**


End file.
